


It’s going to be Okay

by Angelic_flame1509



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Secrets, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_flame1509/pseuds/Angelic_flame1509
Summary: Maddie’s falls pregnant and is scared but everything is going to be okay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic so I don’t really know what I’m doing but thank you for reading! <3

To say she was shocked would be an understatement; Maddie Buckley could not believe what she saw. 

It was positive. Did that mean she was supposed to feel positive? Like her friends from the ER days who were so happy that they almost hit the ceiling jumping for joy when their stick was positive. She was supposed to be happy right? Like all the new mothers in the hospital, eager to meet their newborns or like the pregnant women she had attended to during the dispatch calls. 

So why did Maddie Buckley, the girl who had always loved the idea of having children of her own, ever since she was caring for her little brother Evan when she turned eight and was babysitting for her neighbours for their weekly dates to a Hilton hotel or spa break, feel so scared? 

She had fantasised this moment for years, imagining that she would look down at the stick and be enveloped into her husbands arms, with no worry in the world. No worries about the money, the time, or the space; everything would be perfect. 

Except it wasn’t like this. Howie was still on his gruelling 24-hour shift so she wasn’t exactly able to jump into his loving arms. They weren’t even married, and they weren’t planning to, after everything they had experienced of a proposal rejection and an abusive marriage, the pair were planning on seeing how it went, taking everyday as it came. But now they would need to get married, it wasn’t exactly a requirement but it would make the parenting paperwork easier to handle and Maddie’s parents would definitely expect her to do so. She couldn’t say to them, could she? 

And what about the time, the money and the space? 

While Maddie worked nine-till-five, Chimney worked possibly the strangest hours on planet earth. One day he had a 12-hour shift, a day off the next and then a 24-hour the day after that. Sometimes it could even be a 48-hour! While they both did work in the services sector, would it be enough to care and live a baby? Maddie wouldn’t be able to afford time off work to take yoga classes and she wouldn’t be allowed to take the baby to work if she couldn’t find a babysitter for a day. Would Chimney have a chance to bond with the baby and manage to relax himself after a long day’s work? What if one day he didn’t come home after a tough call at work? ‘No, no, Maddie, don’t think like that,’ she told herself, half-loathing herself for even  
coming up with that thought. 

And what about the money? Both Maddie and Chimney worked on government wages, so they could afford to make a decent living, but would it be enough to bring a baby into the world? From experience, Maddie knew the stress of money and labour for new mothers, she had even taken a call where one woman had asked her to talk her through the labour process as she did not want to go to hospital. What if she lost her job and couldn’t fulfil the baby’s needs? Surely it would, wouldn’t it? But with all the costs of her weekly therapy, would there be enough money left to raise a child?

Then there was the issue of space. Chimney had moved into hers about eight months ago into her one bedroom apartment, which clearly wouldn’t be large enough to have a baby living in there with them, especially when Evan would sleep on the couch after his shift when he didn’t want to disturb Eddie which made her place feel less like hers. There would be no doubt in saying that finding a large enough place would be hard; Maddie’s current place wasn’t too far from her work and she didn’t like the idea of long car journeys to work a single bit- she should spend more time working then getting there. There would need to be enough room for a nursery and a guest room for Evan to crash (sleeping on the couch would not do him any good, and Maddie has told him that several times), as well as a spacious living and dining area to invite guests. Finding a place would be hard. Last time Maddie had been house-hunting was with Doug so this was definitely going to bring back painful memories.

“Hey Maddie, are you okay in there?” It was Sue’s caring voice accompanied with a soft knock on the cubicle door.  
Maddie hadn’t realised she had spent so much time sitting on the toilet, staring at the stick, thoughts swirling her head as tears she hadn’t even noticed fell down her cheeks.  
“Yeah, yeah, just a minute.” was Maddie’s shaky response, as she prepared herself -both mentally and physically- to leave. Opening the door, she saw Sue’s caring face on, and her arm reaching up to take Maddie by the shoulder and move her into the more open space of the workplace bathroom and wipe her tears of her cheeks. The stick was still in Maddie’s hand, displaying the line which had caused tears in the first place. Sue took the stick out of Maddie’s hand without saying a word and embraced her in a hug. Maddie broke down, sobbing, tears dampening Sue’s blue polo shirt, as her knees gave way- she would have fallen, crumpled herself into a ball on the floor if it wasn’t for Sue holding her up. A small wall of fear erupted from Maddie’s mouth, alongside a flow of tears, which was answered with Sue saying “It’s going to be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie tells Chimney about her pregnancy but not how she was planning.

Maddie: Hey babe when does your shift end? 

“Chim, you’ve got a text from Maddie.” Buck whined, still moody about Chimney beating him in the video game they played just ten minutes earlier. “If she wanted to know, she knows she could’ve just text me, right? I’m her brother, I always have my phone with me. I’m not the one who is constantly leaving it on the coffee table for people to message me whilst I’m scavenging through the fridge.” He finished, indicating to Chimney’s current venture.   
“Yeah, well, Buck that’s because I’m not attached to a phone, unlike someone.” Chimney responded. “Plus I’m only looking for ideas of what to make for dinner tonight.”  
“Well, she texted you eighteen minutes ago, asking you when your shift is over, but she could’ve asked me, considering we’ve got the same shifts this week.” Buck sighed, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.   
“Hold up, Buckaroo. You looked at my phone?” Chimney said, shutting the fridge door to sternly place his hands on the table to glare at Buck.  
“Yeah, that’s what friends are for.” Buck responded, grabbing another banana as his walked away.   
“No, you invaded my privacy you idiot!” Chimney half-shouted, half-grumbled after him, before jogging over to the coffee table to grab his phone to text Maddie back. 

Chim: I finish at half four x  
Maddie: haha yeah I know, Buck just text me x

“I hate you Buck.” Chimney mumbled as thoughts spun around his head. Did Maddie want him home earlier? Why did Maddie want to know? Every week he gave her a list of his shifts for her to put on her desk. Was she hurt? Was that why she didn’t have the list of shifts with her? Was she okay? Maybe she had just misplaced the list? Yeah that sounded more like Maddie. 

His worrying thoughts were disrupted by the oh-so-enticing sound of the alarm, beckoning him back to work. 

The next few hours passed quickly, barely giving Chimney a chance to revisit his thoughts at least until his shift was over.

“Hey, Buck?” Chimney asked as the pair made their way across the firehouse car park.   
“Wassup?” was Buck’s careless response.  
“Do you think Maddie’s okay?”  
Hearing this, Buck straightened up.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“It’s just that I give her a list of my shifts every week so why would she need to ask me for them?”  
“Ah, you know Maddie, she’s probably misplaced them. She used to ask me mine all the time when she was living with me even though I would text her them each morning.”   
“Okay, thanks, Buck.” 

Maybe Buck was right? Maybe Maddie had just misplaced the list? Yes that definitely was it. 

Despite this reassurance from his own girlfriend’s little brother, Chimney couldn’t help but worried as he began his drive home, going at a bit over than the speed limit, to be with Maddie sooner- just in case. 

But what if Maddie wasn’t okay? What if something had happened to her? What if she was injured so she couldn’t get the list of his shifts? 

With each worrying theory bombarding his head like bullets, paining him, his heart racing as fast as the car. 

His head hurt, the thoughts guilting him for not asking Maddie if she was okay; he felt like his head was burning with the guilt, what if she wasn’t okay?

He felt tears fall from his eyes, burning down his temples. Why weren’t they rolling down his cheeks? ‘Don’t think about that!’ A voice inside his head told him. ‘What about Maddie? Is she okay?’ And then as his head quickly filled with worries for Maddie, it went black just as quick. 

*2 hours later*

“Welcome back, Mr Han.” 

Chimney painfully opened his eyes to see a young doctor leaning over him, redressing a bandage on the side of his head. How did that get there?

“Where am I?” Chimney spluttered, as thoughts flooded into his brain. “Oh my god, is Maddie okay?”

“Your girlfriend is fine, Mr Han. She’s in the visitor room right now.”

“Why? What- What happened?”

“Mr Han, I hate having to be the one to bear bad news, but you were in a car crash. You hit your head pretty bad.”

Chimney was shocked, the last thing thing he remembered was wanting to know if Maddie was okay, now she was the one wanting to know if he was okay. 

“Do you want me to bring anyone in?” 

And without a thought, he blurted “Maddie.”

It was only a few moments before Maddie entered the room, tears stained on her worried face, but still looking beautiful to Chimney. 

“Are you okay?” It wasn’t Maddie who asked that, it was Chimney, the one lying in a hospital bed because he was in a car crash. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” She joked, half-heartedly. “I’m not the one in a hospital bed.” A smile tugged on her lips. 

Chimney didn’t mirror the joking expression, his face full of concern.

“I gave you a list of my shifts.”

“They were on my desk.”

“Why did you ask me?” Tears brimmed Chimney’s eyes and one began to roll down his cheek.

“Sue sent me home. I-“

“Is everything okay? I knew I should have called you. You haven’t lost your job. Have you? They wouldn’t fire you. You’re one of the best, babe. They’d be crazy to fire you. Are you ill? Maddie, I would have asked Cap to let me take the afternoon off to be with you. You know that, right? I’ve been so worried. I didn’t know if you were okay. I thought- I thought-“

“I’m pregnant.” 

Chimney’s jaw dropped, as he stared at Maddie, processing what she had just said.

“Sue told me to go home when she found me in the bathroom and Josh dropped me off. I was going to tell you as soon as you got home but I couldn’t remember when your shift ended so I texted you and I guess you’ve been thinking about that every since because now here you are. I just was so excited to tell you but I wanted to tell you when it was just us over a Chinese Takeaway.” She explained, finishing with a light laugh as she embraced Chimney. 

“I was so worried when the hospital rang to say that you were in a crash, I- I didn’t know what to do.” She spluttered, as burning tears both chocked her and ran down her face, tightening her grip as they fell. “I was so scared, I didn’t if you were going to be okay.” She finished, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Maddie looked up, Chimney’s hands holding her head, as he said, “it’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time I wrote this today and it’s the best version, probably because I’ve just drank two glasses of black tea. 
> 
> I’m doing one 9-1-1 fanfic a day, so please comment some prompts :)


End file.
